We Shout
by MidnightStarr
Summary: The time has come for wind and water to part ways as Neptune is left dying in the arms of her friends,and the arms of her lover...But will love live on? Or will the pain live on instead?


**Jemma:** A Sailor Moon fic... Nice. Review please guys!

* * *

The wind was racing... Possibly something strong in this new world? Haruka sighed and ran her fingers through her sandy blonde hair. It might be something big, but either way she couldn't be sure. She wasn't sure about anything anymore, ever since that night...

_Sailor Uranus dodged a bright purple energy blast from a youma, barely enough to save her life._

Ever since the battle with Galaxia, you'd think things would change. Little did she know, _things were about to change in a big way..._

_Uranus' partner, Neptune, made a quick upper-cut, sending one of the demon flying. The ugly things looked no better than Barney in a funhouse mirror. The whole soldier team was on the job today. There were so many of them! And even worse, the scouts had no idea what the source was. Who sent this barrage of youma?_

_They were difficult to defeat. It all started after Galaxia's arc. Nearly six months went by, and everything seemed peaceful. Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Mamoru and Ami were all happy as they'd ever been. And what could Haruka say? She was too. Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna and her had all moved into a beautiful house overlooking the glistening ocean... A place where the wind could blow freely but warmly, a place where the innocence of youth ran wild, a place where time seemed to stop, and a place where the most beautiful angel in the world could feel at home. _

_They were a family, a sisterhood... Life was great; especially compared to her past. And this wasn't even the limit; Haruka still had the future to look forward to, the coming of Crystal Tokyo. In that time, Usagi-Serenity, would rule and everything would be peaceful. No distractions. No grimaces. Just a bright world where Haruka and her Michiru could love and be together forever _

_with their friends. _

_But Uranus' daydream was shattered as another Barney-like youma came charging towards her. Quick to react, Sailor Jupiter was by her side._

_**"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"**_

_**"Uranus World Shaking!"**__ That was that. A quick high-five and Jupiter hurried off to watch Mercury's back as she typed away on her mini-PC. Uranus smiled confidently. _

_Everyone's power had improved drastically. Venus was wrestling down a youma with her chain while Mars readied her Mandala. Pluto and Saturn, she who had now grown to the height and intelligence of the other soldiers thanks to Pluto's time magic, was blasting youma this way and that. Pluto herself was wacking youma eagerly with her staff, each receiving a notable bump. _

_Oh! Uranus made another quick dodge as two demons tried to side-swipe her to the ground with their claw-ridden hands- paws- whatever! Uranus had to stop this daydreaming; They were battling here! Moon and Tuxedo Mask were making quick work of a few demons, breaking this and shattering that. Uranus had smiled at the thought of another job well done. After the fight,_ _the usual would happen. The Outers and Inners would go to the café, have a tea (or ice cream in Usagi's case) and have a friendly chat. _

_Michiru and her would even share a milkshake; It was nearly a tradition by now. And, now that Uranus thought about it, where was Sailor Neptune?....._

_Uranus was about to turn to see when an ear piercing scream cut her silent dream world. Uranus turned abruptly; She knew that scream! She loved that scream..._

Haruka removed her hand from her hair and let it fall to her side, where she felt her henshin pen in her pocket. Haruka grimaced. More awful memories... And to think they thought getting her away from Tokyo would help ease the pain... Haruka growled and looked at the city below her. It

appeared normal; Cars driving, people walking, dogs barking. But yet, something told her, something was calling out to her here. Now she knew why the scouts had sent her away to investigate. There probably _was_ something here. But why her? Like before, to get her away from there... Such bad memories.

_Uranus turned in horror to see a youma with an evil smile withdraw a blade from... Neptune's abdomen. Neptune fell to the ground with a thud. Uranus began to run; She was the wind! Screams could be heard from her friends behind her as they released their attacks to destroy the youma while Uranus could tend to their fallen comrade. And fallen she was. But yet, remarkably, even on the verge of death Neptune looked beautiful. Her aqua waves had grown slightly longer, and they were now frayed out under the weight of her head. Her legs and arms were sprawled in an elegant position. Nothing less from her..._

_Neptune's fuku was beginning to turn a dark red with blood running out of the gaping wound. Uranus knelt quickly, and held her lover's head, held her close. Neptune could all but breathe. It sounded to Uranus like Neptune was trying to say something, but couldn't get it out! And it was causing her pain. The wind senshi put a finger to Neptune's lips to silence her fading partner. By this time, everyone was standing above them. Pluto and Saturn clasped their hands together. Their friend... Their mother, might as well say. Michiru was a mother to everyone, and how important she was to them... _

_The others were shaking and crying; Was this the end? Uranus supported Neptune with one arm while she placed her gloved hand over Neptune's wound. The girl winced._

_"Please... It's awful unfair of you, leaving me to go into your own little world..." She said, looking the sea goddess fair in the eyes. Her eyes, oh her eyes... And that was the first time the Sailor Soldiers had ever seen Sailor Uranus cry. The sight of Neptune's eyes, so dull, so void... No! It wasn't meant to be like this! _

_Michiru's eyes were colorful, full of life and beauty, fueled by the ocean and happiness. They were light..._

_Now,Uranus couldn't describe them. They were fading, like a sunset she had tried to paint and would fail everytime. But to Uranus and even the other scouts, it always looked beautiful. Michiru would say the reds, oranges and yellows wouldn't blend as well as her blues and greens would... Uranus let her tears fall._

_And then,with a slight cough and a gag, Neptune uttered a few words. And Uranus heard them loud and clear._

_**"I love you..."**__. A bright white and blue light, and the heart on Neptune's bow began to glow a beautiful light blue. Her eyes closed, and Uranus gulped as her own lover- Her own life,'s blood sifted through her fuku._

_**"Aishiterou..." **__Uranus repeated, removing her red hand from her love's wound and stroking Neptune's pale, soft cheek. More bright light. Neptune's body became encased in those beautiful billowing oceanic blue ribbons as her fuku melted away; And a school-uniform clad girl with horrendous injuries was left behind. _

_But Michiru's eyes opened once more. And with one last kiss to her love's tanned cheek, Michiru fell lifeless. _

_The sea roared, and then seemed to crash with defeat._

_Moon ran forward, with a great pained cry, and collapsed next to Michiru as I was. The others followed, Saturn settling behind Michiru's head, lifting her subtly into her lap, and the soldier of death began to run her fingers through the turquoise locks longingly, her tears flowing freely. Pluto turned, and walked a few steps away, before glancing at her Garnet Rod._

_"Right on time." Pluto whispered, sadness choking her voice. She wasn't heard by any of the others, but just as well. "Our heavenly kingdom of angels begins now."_

_"No, no no no, no! Please Michiru, please!" Mars bawled her ruby eyes out, pounding the ground next to Michiru's hip furiously. Jupiter could all but make the cross sign across her chest._

_Venus held one of Michiru's hands, and kissed it softly, while Uranus, on the other hand (literally) sobbed furiously. Uranus pulled the familiar soft skin to her cheek where the last kiss was left. And all at once, everyone, gave a hard yell of torment as Michiru's body disappeared in a rush of crystal and shining glitter._

Haruka placed her fingers at the bridge of her nose. Why was fate so cruel? After everything had happened, after Haruka had already thought to have lost everything one could lose, this happens. And it didn't take long for the scouts to find more demonic activity either. Which lead to why Haruka was here. In this simple town. Oh well, better make the best of it. Michiru wouldn't want you sad now would she? The proud soldier climbed back into her sports car and began to drive away.

Faster and faster, away from all the pain.


End file.
